


Heart Racing

by ericaj318



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Another speedster joins Team Flash and starts a fling with Jay Garrick (the real one). The story spans the different times he was present.Jay Garrick x OC





	1. Chapter 1

Preface - 

Momentum aka Carter McKinley joined Team Flash shortly after Zoom was revealed as Jay Garrick, their so called friend. Her speed, coupled with Barry’s, helped the team to conquer the big bads and allowed each speedster to have a break from time to time. Her name came after a heated debate between Cisco and Harry with Cisco’s winning. 

 

“Barry, didn’t you say that he had a prisoner back on Earth 2?” Carter asked once Zoom had been defeated. 

He nodded, “Do you want to go get him out?”

“Of course, after what you just did, you deserve the break of a lifetime,” she replied. 

Cisco accompanied her to their breach and sent her through. She freed the man, unable to remove the helmet, and returned with him to her Earth. 

“You couldn’t get that thing off?” Caitlin asked when Carter appeared in the Cortex with the real Jay Garrick.

Carter shook her head, “I tried, but it wouldn’t budge,” she shared as she helped him to a chair where Caitlin took over on the attempt to free the poor man. 

While Caitlin worked, Barry walked in. “Is that him?” he asked.

Carter nodded just as Caitlin freed him, allowing him to stand and turn. “Yep, the real Jay Garrick,” but he had Barry’s Father’s face.

Carter watched as Barry turned and left the room and then saw the confused expression on Garrick’s face. “Caitlin, can I have a minute with him?” Caitlin nodded as she left the pair alone.

Carter moved closer to the stranger, “You’re his father’s doppelganger and Zoom just murdered him,” she revealed causing sadness to take over his face. “You couldn’t have known. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn’t take his reaction personally.” She changed the subject, “Is there anything I can get you?”

He shook his head, “I’m just happy to be out of the cell and that mask,” he replied, taking a seat across from Carter’s. “Thank you for coming to get me. I just need to recover a little and then I can get back home, where hopefully my Earth isn’t destroyed,” he revealed.

Carter reached out, placing her hand on top of his, “If you want, you’re welcome to stay with me while you get back on your feet. I have an extra room,” she offered.

“I don’t want to be any trouble,” he began, not removing his hand, “You’ve already been more accommodating then you could ever know.”

“You wouldn’t be any trouble at all,” she answered his protest, “Please, let me do this for you. I will feel much better about sending you home if I know you’re ok.”

Jay pulled back his hand to place it on his chin, thinking her offer over. Finally he leaned forward, “If you really don’t mind then I will.”

His response caused a large smile, an unexpected one, to cross her lips, “Just let me know when you’re ready to head there,” she stood to check on Barry and to suppress her enthusiasm. 

Carter had always had a small crush on Barry’s dad and, she assumed, that was the cause of her school girl behavior with this man she didn’t know at all. 

  
  


Later on that afternoon, Carter drove Jay to her home. They made a stop to get him some essentials before arriving at their destination. 

Carter led him inside, giving him a small tour before reaching the guest room, “This is where you’ll sleep,” she revealed, “There’s a bathroom in here but feel free to roam anywhere in the house.”

“Thank you,” he replied, his clean shaven face enhancing his handsome features. 

“If there’s anything you need, my room is next door,” she replied, feeling suddenly flushed, “Do you need anything before I go start something for dinner?” she asked, hoping to escape him.

Jay shook his head as he walked into the room to get settled, allowing Carter to race to the kitchen and cool down while she looked for something edible for them. 

Carter came across some hamburger meat, pasta sauce, and some angel hair so she set to work on spaghetti and meatballs. By the time her meal was almost done, Jay stepped into the room and took a seat at her island. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt but still looked amazing. 

“It smells great out here,” he complimented as she passed him a glass of wine. 

She nodded, “We’re just lucky I had anything to cook,” she played off the praise, “I’m out running with Barry too often to keep this place well stocked,” she took a sip of the wine, knowing it wouldn’t be the thing warming her cheeks.

Jay smiled before he spoke again, “Either way, I’m grateful that you’re generous and skilled in the kitchen. The only thing I can imagine that could be worse then being imprisoned could be a trip to McDonalds,” he joked, causing Carter to let out a loud laugh which caught her and sent her into a fit of giggles while she finished putting together their food. Jay couldn’t help but to laugh with her. 

Carter laid their bowls out in front of them before she took a seat across from her, ready to test her feelings with some small talk. 

“You must have someone back on your Earth worried sick about you,” she began, “Like a wife or a girlfriend. I can’t imagine how it would feel for someone I love to suddenly disappear.”

Jay stopped mid bite and locked eyes with her, “No, there’s no one at home, which I am thankful for after this.”

Carter nodded, unsure of where to take her questions, so she ate silently, instead. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jay spoke, “Why do you ask?”

Carter almost choked on a noodle as the words left his lips. She did her best to compose herself and took a sip of wine, “Just curious,” she lied, hoping she was believable. 

He smiled while looking down, shaking his head, “I don’t think that’s it. I’ve been out of the game for awhile now, but I think I still know what it looks like when someone is interested in someone else,” he revealed causing Carter to stop what she was doing and stare at him, working through her next move.

She took a deep breath and spoke, “Ok, you’ve got me. I am attracted to you. And, I know I don’t know you but I feel drawn to you,” she paused thinking over their day, “Don’t worry, though, it started after I offered you a place to stay. I didn’t lure you here under any false pretences.”

“I wasn’t concerned with that, at all,” he replied gently, “I’m actually happy to hear that you’re interested in me because I was instantly attracted to you,” he looked into her eyes sending a shiver down her spine, “At first, I assumed it was because of my time locked away but I didn’t have the same feeling toward any of the other women back at S.T.A.R. Labs,” he confessed. 

Carter took a long sip of wine before replying, “So, what do we do about our feelings? You live on a different Earth so it’s not as if we can start dating,” she allowed her words to linger in the air, wondering if he’d realize what she was proposing. 

Jay raised a brow at her statement, “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“I forget that you may be more old school when it comes to these things,” she teased, barely knowing him but confident, “We can just have a fling, just a physical thing. You get to go home and I stay here without all the messy feelings.”

“I am afraid the ‘messy’ feelings are already present, but I am open to your idea,” he smiled softly, “Let’s discuss it in the morning because it has been quite a day,” he stood and took their dishes to the sink and began cleaning up.

Carter moved to stop him, “Guests don’t do the dishes. Go get some rest.”

He looked as if he may object but then realized where their close proximity to each other could lead and nodded, “I will see you in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Carter was in the living room watching TV in just shorts and a sports bra, not thinking about her house guest, when Jay walked into the room. 

“Morning,” he said, announcing his presence. 

Carter looked up in surprise, “Hey,” she replied before remembering she was in her bra and grabbed a blanket, “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I got up this morning.”

“It’s no bother to me,” he said with a wink, “Will you allow me to take you to breakfast?” he asked.

She grinned, “I would love that, but breakfast could lead to feelings,” she half teased and half warned. 

He smiled, “I’ll take my chances. Would you like to change?”

Carter stood and left the living room to get dressed before she emerged in a summer dress finding Jay in jeans and a button down. 

“How is it that you look better each time I see you?” she asked, taking him in.

He looked down, “You seem to have that same ability,” he offered his arm, “Are you ready to go?”

She took it and let him guide her to a small restaurant down the block from her house. They sat down and put in their orders before staring their conversation again. 

“You know,” Carter began, “If you continue to be this charming, it’s going to be a lot harder to let you go back to your Earth.”

“There will always be a chance I may come back and help out,” he answered, “But, I want to feel everything with you. Sometimes the hurt is worth it.”

She looked at him, “I guess that makes sense but I am still worried about how much it’s going to suck. Let’s not worry about that today, though, let’s just enjoy each other,” she decided it was time for them to get to know each other. “So, tell me some of your favorites, like hobbies, movies, and that sort of thing.”

Jay smiled at her idea answering, “When I’m not running, I like to live a quiet life. I enjoy movies, can’t say I have a favorite. Music is a true passion of mine with jazz high on the list. I wish I had more time to spend at the beach, but I can never get away for long enough,” he revealed. 

“My hobbies include karaoke with Barry and binging TV when I can,” she began, “My favorite movie is  _ Jaws  _ but I’m not afraid of the ocean. We are going to clash on music because I am a die hard pop fan,” she laughed at the expression on his face. “I also love the beach and if you’d like, we could go there together.”

Jay smiled at her idea, “I would really enjoy that. Should we go after breakfast since I won’t be around that long?”

“How soon are you planning on leaving?” she asked, realizing she hadn’t thought of that yet. 

He sighed, “Probably just another day or two. My Earth has been without its Flash for a long time.”

Carter nodded as their food was set down in front of them. “The beach today is a must, then. We can stay there until you have to leave.”

“Can you get away for that long?” he asked.

She nodded, “Barry and I give each other breaks now and again since there are two of us. He won’t mind.”

Jay nodded as they finished their breakfast and then made their way back to her home to prepare for the beach. 

  
  


Carter rented a place for them right on the beach. Their ride was quieter then either of them would have liked but the weight of his departure and their sudden feelings was weighing on them. 

She parked at the condo. Jay got their bags before she could grab any so she unlocked the place and held the door. “Will this suffice for our beach getaway?” she asked with the brightest smile she could muster.

Jay grinned as he looked around, the ocean right outside their window, “This is perfect. What do you want to do first?” he asked, putting the bags down by the door and walking closer to her. 

Carter wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes, “The one thing I’ve been waiting to do,” she whispered before she placed her lips to his. 

He leaned into her touch, kissing her back, as he lifted her into his arms, her legs around his waist. He moved them to the dining room where he laid her back, climbing on top of her. “Is this too fast?” he asked, his tone soft. 

Carter shook her head, “You’re leaving too soon for anything to be too fast,” she replied pulling him back into the kiss while lifting her dress up over her head. 

Once she was free of her clothes, she moved her hands to his shirt, pulling it from his shorts before moving to his belt, unfastening it with speed. He ran his hand down her body while she undressed her, gripping her hip as he moved inside of her. Carter broke their kiss to gasp before she began to roll her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. He leaned down and began placing kisses along her neck while starting to move faster, her hands running down his back until she was on his ass, pushing him tighter to her causing her orgasm. 

Carter screamed out, taking Jay with her until they were both panting on the table. “Good thing I paid for the cleaning service,” she joked once she had her breathing back under control. 

Jay looked at her with a laugh, “What would you like to do next?” he asked, wearing an adorable smile. 

“I would like to do that again, but I’m afraid if we do we’ll never make it to the beach. I’ll settle for a shower before we go,” she winked as she finished her idea. 

Jay grinned as he stood and offered his hand to help her up, “It would be my pleasure.”

  
  


Jay and Carter began the next day on the beach, packed for the entire day. Once they were set up, Carter took off her swim cover and began walking to the water.

“You’re not going to sit and enjoy the view first?” Jay asked, opening a beer. 

Carter shook her head, “I came to the beach to play in the ocean,” she turned and gave him a little shimmy, “But, you can enjoy the view.”

She looked back to see a smile on his lips as she reached the water and got in, just until it was up to her knees. It wasn’t long until she felt strong arms around her waist lifting her from the water. 

“I thought you needed time before you get in the water,” she teased once he had her secure in his arms. 

“Normally I would,” he replied, “But you made it look too good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jay and Carter drove back to the city and straight to STAR Labs after their trip because it was time for Jay to go back, or at least, he said it was. 

“I’m not coming in with you,” she revealed as they got closer.

Jay turned to face her, “Why?”

She shook her head, holding back her irrational tears, “I don’t want to say goodbye. I knew this would end terribly but I let myself get in to deep, anyway. The goodbye in there will be too much. Just know that I will miss you terribly, every single day.”

She parked as she was finishing and Jay leaned in toward her, cupping her cheek in his hand and placing his lips to hers. Once he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, “I don’t want to do this either, but I have to go back to my Earth. I wish it could be different. You could come with me,” he added, a look of optimism in his eyes. 

Carter shook her head, “As much as I like you, we aren’t in a relationship level where I give up my entire life to move Earths. I know I’m asking the same of you, but your Earth probably thinks your dead. I just don’t want to say goodbye.”

Jay resumed their kiss, his hand in her hair. She kissed back, her lips showing all the affection she couldn’t, for fear that the tears would never stop. Jay broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. 

“Please come in with me,” he pleaded, “Selfishly, I want every moment I can have with you.”

Carter looked at him, memorizing his features, “Don’t make me do this, Jay. If I go in there, I’ll end up crying and if I start, I don’t know that it’ll ever stop.”

Jay gave her a sympathetic glance, “If you can’t then I won’t force you. Just know that I’ll miss you more with each moment we’re apart before I even leave this Earth,” he shared before getting out of her car to go inside. 

Carter sighed, “Dammit,” she said to herself as she got out too, giving him a glare of ‘don’t say a word’ as they walked, hand in hand, into the building. 

Everyone was waiting, not one of them surprised to see Carter and Jay had become a thing, to say their goodbyes. 

Cisco was the first to speak, “Ok, I’m going to open the breach and you just have to go in,” he explained. 

Jay nodded, before moving around the room to say his goodbyes. He reached Barry before Carter and offered, “I’m only an Earth away, so if anything here gets too serious, come tap me in. Got it, kid?”

Barry nodded, “Good luck, Jay.”

Jay moved to Carter but she didn’t let him say anything, and instead, grabbed his face in her hands and placed her lips to his. She kissed him with everything had before letting him go and leaning toward his ear. 

She whispered, “I don’t know how I can feel this so quickly, but I love you.” She pulled away and looked at him through her tear filled eyes, though she wouldn’t dare let one get out. 

Jay moved closer to her, “I love you too as crazy as that may be. I’ll be back, I promise,” he said softly, before Cisco opened the portal and Jay stepped through leaving their Earth and Carter. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few months passed, Carter healing more each day, the distraction of Savitar helping her. Carter arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs to find Barry jumping through the portal with Jay by his side. 

“Jay?” she asked, in shock, “Barry, why didn’t you tell me you were bringing him to our Earth?”

Jay moved toward her, pulling her into his arms, “I told you I’d be back.”

Barry replied, “I didn’t want to get your hopes up, in case, he couldn’t come back with me.” He looked at the two of them, neither letting the other go, “I’ll let you two catch up and then we can figure out Savitar.”

Jay gave Barry an appreciative nod, finally pulling away from Carter. “I’ve really missed you, Kid.”

“You can’t call someone you’ve been intimate with, kid,” she laughed, all her sadness gone. “How has Earth 3 been?”

He looked into her eyes, “Not anything like having you by my side,” he leaned in to kiss her, Carter deepening it, immediately. 

Jay moved her against the wall, his enthusiasm pressing against her hip. Carter broke the kiss, “Why did you travel in your hero outfit? It’s so much harder to remove.”

“I’ll remember that for next time,” he quipped, “Is there somewhere more private we can go?” he whispered, moving to her ear. 

Carter nodded as she pushed him away, gently, and led him to the sleep quarters. She led him to a bed and gestured for him to sit down. Once he did as she requested, she climbed onto him, straddling him and resuming the kiss. She moved her hands to the waistband of his outfit, working it off of him while moving her lips to his jaw, then his neck. 

Just as she was about to have success getting him undressed, the alarm went off. The one that summons everyone to the Cortex. 

Carter stole one more quick kiss before she stood. “I’m guessing that sound means we aren’t going any further, right now,” he said before letting out a frustrated groan. 

She shook her head, “Nope, that evil sound means all hands on deck,” she answered, fixing herself before the pair made their way to the Cortex. 

  
  


“Alchemy is live,” Barry announced once everyone was present. “Are you ready Jay?”

“I’ll come too,” Carter added, only to be shut down by both men. 

Barry spoke, “We only need two speedsters for the moment. Plus, we may need Momentum as a backup.”

“Exactly,” Jay agreed then looked to Barry, “Let’s go.”

Barry and Jay zoomed out of the room leaving Carter in the unusual task of watching their backs from afar. 

She heard Barry and Jay divide when Savitar appeared, Jay taking him. “Be careful, Babe,” Carter said into the comms, her anxiety levels high. 

“I’ll come back in one piece,” he replied before he wasn’t able to speak again once Savitar got a hold of him. 

All Carter could see was the vitals tracker being thrown against walls around town. Her stomach sank as she watched. She was finally able to breathe when Barry said he had the stone and Savitar left the scene. 

Carter was waiting for them to walk back in and was immediately at Jay’s side, helping him to the medbay so Caitlin could check him out. “I told you to be careful,” she fake chastised him as he sat down, letting out a groan of pain accompanied by a wince. 

“I tried,” he offered in reply before Carter took his hand while Caitlin checked him out. 

“You’ll be ok, but you need to take it easy,” Caitlin spoke, “You broke a few ribs. I’m assuming I can leave Carter in charge of making sure you don’t overdo it?”

Carter nodded, “You know it,” she answered, causing Caitlin to leave the room. Carter shook her head, “Now, we can’t even finish what we started.”

“I truly regret that,” Jay replied as he tried to sit up to stand, speaking through his teeth. Carter helped him as much as she could. “We could always just spend time together, maybe binge TV like you enjoy?”

“You know how to win me over,” she agreed, helping him stand and then walk back to the sleeping bunks. 

Once they reached them, she assisted him in changing out of his costume into jeans and a olive green button down. She, then, helped him into a bed before setting up the TV and then joining him. He moaned in pain as he lifted his arm to wrap it around her, but he wasn’t going to let their time together go to waste. 

“So, what are we going to watch?” he asked, turning toward her and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

She pulled up Netflix, “You pick. I’m just happy to be in your arms,” she replied as she began scrolling through the menu until Jay picked a show. She hit play and then put down the remote so she could snuggle into him.


	5. Chapter 5

“We should go back up,” Jay said, after they’d watched a few hours of mindless television. 

“We should do a lot of things,” Carter replied before she moved, gently, over him to place her lips to his. 

Jay was smiling when she pulled away, “You’re just being a tease, staring things that you know we can’t finish.”

“Sorry,” she apologized as she helped him up and they began the walk to the Cortex. “What are the chances that, after we’ve been doing this seeing each other when the world’s gonna end, that you stay on my Earth for a little longer?”

“How are you so sure I’ll leave quickly?” he asked in reply.

Carter shrugged, “I just do.” They reached the Cortex where she helped Jay into a chair near Iris. “Anything new?”

Iris nodded, “Julian is Alchemy but he doesn’t know it when he’s pulled in.” She looked at Jay, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good when Carter’s around,” he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. 

Carter shook her head, “That was extremely cheesy, you know.”

Their conversation was interrupted by an alarm. Cisco let Savitar out. Barry was on it as soon as Iris announced it, but it wasn’t going well for Barry.

Carter stood from Jay’s lap, as he tried to stand and join her. She gently pushed him back down, “Babe, you are in no shape for this.”

“I don’t want you going in there,” he replied, gritting his teeth from the exertion of the attempted quick moves.

Carter shook her head, “I’m Momentum, I’ll be fine,” she gave him a wink before she sped out of the room, joining Barry in the fight. 

Carter fought with Barry but, even together, they were no match for Savitar. He pinned them in a corner of the speed room just before he disappeared. 

“Thank God,” Carter let out a breath of relief.

Barry nodded, in agreement. They stood and went back to the Cortex. 

“Are you alright?” Jay asked, as soon as Carter was in his line of sight.

She nodded, “Maybe it’s a good thing you’re not here all the time. I’m in danger pretty frequently,” she teased, moving into his arms, not sure how much longer she’d be able to be there.

“I just worry,” he replied, his voice soft for only her to hear, “I don’t want to lose you when I’ve just found you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she replied, “You’re the one who leaves, remember?”

Jay shook his head, “That’s not fair but I understand,” he replied as he pulled away shifting his attention to the group, “Barry, I think we can throw the box into the speedforce, and hopefully, get it away from anyone who could open it and unleash Savitar.”

Carter gave Jay a look after he moved away from her, but he was in conversation and no longer looking at her. Barry liked Jay’s plan and the two left the Cortex to work on it. 

  
  


“You’re not going to stay for Christmas or to heal?” Carter asked, after he and Barry threw the stone into the speedforce.

He shook his head, “It’s not good what we’re doing to each other. You need to find someone here, someone who can care for you all the time.”

“What are you saying?” she asked, “I’m not interested in having someone else. You’re only upset because of what I said and I shouldn’t have said it. I’m sorry,” she began, “I was just being sensitive about the distance between us, but I don’t want to end this,” her eyes were begin to fill with tears.

Jay looked down at her, lifting her chin, “It’s not fair to either of us, especially you. You’re young,” he leaned down and placed his lips to hers, “This is goodbye for real this time.”

“Jay,” she began, tears now falling down her cheeks, “Just stay for Christmas tonight so I can convince you that this is not the right thing to do. Please, we can’t say our goodbyes like this.”

Jay stared into her tear filled eyes, his heart breaking at the sight before him, “Ok, Kid. I’ll stay for Christmas since it’s already time to head over there, but that’s it. Once I leave, I can’t come back. It’s too hard to leave,” he confessed. 

Carter cleaned up her face and mustered a smile as she grabbed his hand and led him to her car and drove them to Joe’s house. 

“Carter, you got Jay to come!” Barry said, excitedly once they arrived, “Nicely done. Would you two like some eggnog?”

Carter took two glasses, “I’d love some,” she threw them both back and wandered into the party while Jay and Barry started talking. 

She sat down next to Cecile and began talking and drinking until Jay caught up with her. “He’s gonna leave and never come back,” Carter told Cecile once Jay was next to her. “Isn’t that nice?”

“How many glasses of eggnog have you had?” Cecile asked, noticing her red cheeks.

Carter shrugged, “Maybe eight, I don’t remember.”

Jay shook his head, “So much for our last night being magical,” he reached for her, “Let me get you home.”

“Leave me in the middle of the night,” Carter replied as she stood, quickly supported by Jay, “That’s what all the nice guys do,” she slurred.

“Thank you for the invite,” Jay said to Joe, “I think Carter needs to get home to bed.”

Joe mouthed ‘good luck’ to Jay before everyone said goodbye to the pair. 

 

Jay got Carter into her car and drove them to her house. He got out and helped her from the car into her house, sitting her on the couch once they were inside. As soon as she was sitting, Carter broke into sobs, repeatedly saying, “Please, don’t leave me.”

Jay felt terrible as he sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms, realizing that she’d said what she said as a defense for the state her heart was in. Her behavior only confirmed his need to leave and not return. 

Once she fell asleep, he got her as comfortable as he could and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Carter couldn’t believe she’d woken up to find Jay had left her, still thinking about it weeks later. 

Luckily, she and Barry were going into the speedforce to save Wally and that was the best way, she could think of, to get her mind off of Jay. 

“Do we have a plan other then Cisco attaching a trick to our costumes?” Carter asked. 

Barry shook his head, “Not a thing, you ready?”

“More then I care to admit,” she revealed, the pain of her last goodbye from Jay eating at her, heavily. 

Cisco opened a breach and Barry and Carter went through it. Somehow they were separated upon arrival. Carter ended up outside a door, in a hospital, with Wally on the other side. She couldn’t open the door, or leave the area. She was forced to stay put and hope Barry found his way to her. 

Carter leaned against a wall and waited.

 

She didn’t know how much time had passed but, suddenly, she found herself in the middle of a fight between Barry and Captain Cold. 

“Is he real?” she yelled out.

Barry shook his head, “He’s apart of some speedforce tests,” he answered, dodging Cold’s attack.

Carter raced over to him, the two of them moving behind a wall, “I can’t open the door Wally’s behind. Somehow, I got sent right here,” she explained. 

Barry was about to answer when another face joined them. “Jay? Is that really you?” Barry asked causing Carter to turn and see him standing behind her. 

“You said you were never coming back,” she added.

“Cisco told me what happened and I had to come help,” Jay replied, “It’s really me.” He looked at Carter, “When we get out of here, you and I need to talk.”

Carter shrugged, “Not much left to say.”

Jay didn’t have time to react to what she said because he turned to go back into the hall and was hit, square in the chest, by a cold blast, dropping him to one knee. 

Carter’s anger immediately vanished as she moved to Jay’s side while Barry moved to deflect Cold’s next attack. “Are you ok?” she asked, her hands on his arm and chest. 

Jay nodded, “I’m so sorry for leaving you like I did. I didn’t want to end things,” he was stopped by Carter’s finger she’d placed to his lips. 

“Let’s worry about all that later,” she soothed.

Barry took care of Cold and Carter helped Jay up. Once he was on his feet, he was alright and they were able to enter the room where they finally saw what Wally saw. Wally was reliving the death of his Mother, over and over again. 

“We can’t take him unless someone else stays in his place,” Jay began.

Carter moved forward, “I’ll stay. I have nothing at home so it makes the most sense.”

Barry began to shake his head, but Carter continued, “Jay has an entire Earth to protect, like you. And you have Iris. My mind is made up.”

Jay shook his head, “Jesse can go to my Earth. You are not staying here. I’ve run my race but you and Barry have miles upon miles to go. It’s my job to stay here.”

Carter shook her head, “I can’t allow you to be trapped in this hell, Jay. Even with all the anger I’ve felt toward you these last weeks, I still can’t let you do this.”

Barry interjected, “One of us has to stay and it should be. Everyone fixes my mistakes and it’s time for me to take ownership of the things I’ve done.”

While Barry was talking, Jay snuck around him and moved Wally, taking his place without letting any of them find a solution to their argument. 

Cater noticed what he’d done, “Jay! Why?”

He couldn’t answer her not that he was in his own personal hell. Barry dragged her out of the room, along with Wally, they exited the speedforce. 

“Barry, why didn’t you let me get him out of there?” Carter yelled once they were back.

“He didn’t want you to do that. He loves you, Carter,” Barry replied, “We will get him out of there, I promise.”

Carter shook her head, the amount of heartbreak she’d experienced in the last months, leaving her to wonder if any of her heart was even left. She immersed herself in research to find a way to free Jay so she could get him back, in every way possible, no longer caring about Savitar or anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

“HR is dead and for what? Savitar is still as strong as ever and after all of us,” Carter stated, her tone filled with frustration. 

Barry nodded, “Don’t worry, Cisco has a plan, one he can’t tell me or Savitar will know. We’re bringing the fight to him,” he shared.

Carter nodded, “Ok, where are we headed?” she asked before zooming into her costume, ready to take on their foe. 

“The forest,” he replied as the team finished suiting up and made their way to the destination.

They arrived just in time to see Caitlin shooting Savitar with a gun Cisco designed, but instead of doing what Savitar wanted, it let out the speedster stuck inside.

“Jay,” Carter said, in disbelief, watching as he came out and ran around Savitar before mowing him over. 

“I’ve waited a long time to do that,” Jay smirked before he saw Carter. He raced to her side, pulling her into his arms and kissing her, “I missed you so much. I had to relive our goodbyes over and over again, in there,” he revealed.

Carter gave him a tight squeeze, her anger gone, but their moment was over because they still had to defeat Savitar once and for all. “Ready to work?” she asked.

“Always,” he replied before the pair sped into battle but ultimately it was Iris who took him out with a single gunshot. 

 

The group parted ways after Savitar was ended. Jay followed Carter to her house, where their journey together began. 

“So, how long do I get?” she asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge, offering him one.

He accepted with a gracious smile, “A few weeks, maybe. I’ll stay as long as I can.”

Carter moved toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips to his, pulling back to whisper, “I guess I’ll take anything I can get,” she replied before resuming the kiss. 

She released his neck and lips, lowering herself to the ground, on her knees. “Maybe I can motivate you to stay longer,” she said, seductively, watching his grin of anticipation as she undid his costume. 

Once he was free, she took him between her lips slowly, smiling as she heard him gasp. She started to work when he stopped her. “I love what you’re doing, but after the amount of time we’ve been apart, it’s not what either of us need,” he confessed, helping her up from the floor and leading her to her bedroom.

Carter took off her suit and laid back on the bed while he finished undressing. Once he was bare, Jay moved over her on top of the bed, smiling down at her as he slid inside, both letting out moans from the connection. 

As they finished, a lightning storm took over the city outside, Jay sat up in the bed, his arm still wrapped around her, “I don’t think that’s a storm.”

Carter moved to sit with him and was horrified by the scene outside her window, “I guess we should get dressed and head to S.T.A.R. Labs. This can’t be good,” she agreed with Jay as they stood from her bed and got dressed, in just the clothes they had around. 

 

When they arrived, the lab was in shambles and they identified the cause of everything was the unbalanced speed force. 

“How can we fix this?” Carter asked once they realized what was wrong.

Barry spoke, “The speed force needs a prisoner,” he began walking outside.

Carter looked at Jay, “There has to be something else we can do.”

Jay shook his head, “I don’t know of any other way. A speedster has to be inside,” he revealed, walking with her to follow the group.

Everyone said goodbye to Barry before he went inside, Iris sobbing. Carter knew the feeling she was going through but Iris wouldn’t accept help, she like to get over things on her own. 

Jay looked at Carter, “I have to get back. I know I said I’d stay as long as I could, but I don’t know what effect this could have had on my Earth,” his tone was filled with regret. 

Carter nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head on his chest, “I’ll miss you. Come back, ok?” her voice was pitiful while she tried to sound strong.

Jay leaned closer to her, placing his lips gently to hers, breaking the kiss to respond, “I promise.”

With that, Jay was gone, again. Team Flash was alone too, forced to pick up the pieces and keep going.


	8. Chapter 8

“Barry, don’t,” Carter begged as he looked at Jesse and told her to get Jay, “I can’t keep doing this.”

Months had passed, once again, but a nuclear weapon was already in the process of going off. Barry nodded, “I wish I didn’t have to but I can’t think of anyone else who can help us.”

Carter sighed but knew he was right and gave Jesse her blessing as she watched Barry bring people into Flashtime to try and diffuse the nuke. No one was successful. 

Jay sped in by Jesse’s side, “What’s going on, Flash?”

Barry explained and shared his idea, “We need to throw it into the speed force.”

Jay shook his head, the situation to dire for either him or Carter to share an exchange. “The hell you won’t. If you do that, we could lose the speed force all together. I can’t let you do that.”

“Then what’s our next move?” Carter asked, giving Jay a weak smile, “We tried freezing it and vibing it, and we can’t use the speed force.”

“Miss Frost couldn’t freeze it?” Jay asked in reply.

Carter shook her head, “It’s too hot near the nuke and she can’t operate under flashtime,” she explained.

Jesse spoke up, “What if we use lightning bolts? It would take three, but we can throw four just to be on the safe side.”

“That’s a really good idea!” Barry perked up at her suggestion. “Let’s go do it.”

Carter moved to Jay’s side, “Not much time for a reunion, how are you?”

“Lonely without you, kid,” he replied as they sped back to the warehouse where the bomb was frozen in time...for now. 

 

Barry broke down their plan once more as they arrived. “Is everyone good?”

Jesse nodded first, “Since there are four of us, if anyone falters we’ll still be ok.”

“I’m ready, Flash,” Jay answered.

Carter gave Barry a thumbs up, resisting Jay’s hand as it moved in for a quick hand squeeze. He gave her a questioning look which she shook her head in reply to. 

Barry gave the signal and the four speedsters began running circles around the large room to reach the correct speed. He threw his bolt first, followed by Jesse. Jay moved into position but dropped to his knees instead of throwing his bolt. 

Carter resisted the urge to slow down and check on him until after she threw hers. As her lightning bolt reached the bomb, Jesse’s theory proved correct and the energy from their effort stabilized the nuke.

The room of people unfroze as Carter got down by Jay’s side. “Are you alright?” she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Jay looked back at her, his face beaded in sweat and his breathing labored, “I will be. I haven’t gone that long for a while and these legs just don’t move like they used to. Thank god you were there,” he reached up, still weak, to touch her cheek gently.

Carter breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you’re good because I’m not ready to lose you on a permanent level,” she offered a grin. 

Killer Frost had morphed back into Caitlin and she was at their side, “Jay, let’s get you back to my lab to make sure you are good, ok? I’d like to check you levels.”

Jay nodded as he started to stand up, faltering, but Carter helped him. “Will you leave after?” she asked.

“I’m afraid so,” he answered, “There’s a few things I need to finish over on my Earth.”

Carter nodded, moving closer to place her lips to his. She pulled away and revealed, “This is my goodbye. I can’t spend anymore time so close,” she zoomed from the warehouse almost before the words left her mouth, leaving Jay to feel a small fraction of what she had gone through so many times. 

 

After Caitlin took care of Jay and he congratulated Team Flash on their victory, he announced his impending retirement. 

“Who’s going to take care of your Earth?” Iris asked.

Jay smiled, “There’s another flash and she’ll be ready once I finish training her.”

“Good luck, Jay,” Barry stated, “Do you think you’ll come back?”

“If you need me,” Jay began, “I’ll be the Crimson Comet again if you’re in need. Do any of you know where Carter might be?” he asked, not wanting her brief goodbye to be the real thing.

Caitlin nodded, “She usually goes to Jitters to work.”

Jay smiled, “Thank you. I will see all of you again,” he promised before he sped out of STAR Labs to the local coffee spot. 

 

Jay found Carter sipping coffee, typing furiously on her laptop, in the corner of Jitters. He made his way to her and asked, “May I join you?”

Carter looked up from her work, surprise evident on her face as she saw Jay. “I suppose so. But if you’re here to say goodbye then you should just leave,” she replied, “I don’t mean that in a hurtful way because I don’t want you to leave but this is just getting too hard,” she confessed.

Jay sat down, reaching for her hand, “Come back with me,” he began, “We can come back but I’m going to retire. We’d have a lot more time together and you could be my Earth’s Flash until I get my replacement trained,” he shared his idea.

Carter stopped working and sat her laptop back onto the table, eyeing him curiously. “We’ve been through this, Jay. I belong on this Earth. We’ve got Devoe to worry about. I can’t just leave.”

“You’ll only be a vibe away if they need you to come back and I will join you,” he answered, “Let’s call my retirement partial,” he joked with a smile crossing his lips. “I don’t like being apart either and I know exactly what you mean about it being harder each time, but my Earth is unprotected for now. Come with me,” he requested, again. His tone was ernest and tender.

Carter thought over his proposal, knowing he was right and she really couldn’t stand being separated anymore. She finally spoke, “Ok, I’ll come with you, and I’ll protect your city but don’t think you’ll be bossing me around on how to be a hero.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied, his smile broadening. 

“And, we can come back if they need us, you promise?” she asked once more, deeply worried about leaving her team.

Jay nodded, “I would never try to keep you away from your family here. I just want you to be with me all the time and maybe someday we’ll have a family of our own.”

Carter stood, moving to his side of the table. She leaned toward him and placed a lingering kiss against his lips. “Let’s go to your Earth,” she whispered as she released his lips. 

 

To be continued in season 5….


End file.
